Tatsumi
Tatsumi 'is the main protagonist of the manga/anime series, ''Akame ga Kill! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Conner McKnight vs Tatsumi (Abandoned) * '''Dante vs Tatsumi (Completed) * Tatsumi vs. Eren * Guts vs. Tatsumi * Roy vs Tatsumi * Kain Highwind vs Tatsumi (Abandoned) * Tatsumi VS Nagisa Shiota * Naoto Kurogane vs Tatsumi (Completed) * Ragna VS Tatsumi * Raiden vs Tatsumi * Tatsumi vs Ruby Rose * Venom vs Tatsumi (Completed) * WarGreymon vs Tatsumi/(Incursio) (Completed) * Tatsumi VS Zack Fair With Night Raid * Big Hero 6 vs Night Raid * Night Raid vs. Suicide Squad Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Agumon (Digimon) * Crona (Soul Eater) * Erza Scarlet * Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Issei Hyoudou (Highschool DxD) * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Jaune Arc (RWBY) * Juvia Lockser * Ken Kaneki (Tokyo Ghoul) * Kirito (Sword Art Online) * Mako Mankanshoku * Mario (Super Mario Bros.) * Meruem (Hunter X Hunter) * Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) * Nagato * Nagisa Shiota (Assassination Classroom) * Naruto Uzumaki * Natsu Dragneel * Nightcrawler * Nosferatu Zodd (Berserk) * Ryuko Matoi * Sephiroth (Final Fantasy) * Silver the Hedgehog * Spider-Man (Marvel) History Growing up in a small and poor village, Tatsumi decided to become a soldier for the Empire and earn some money. After taking up and finishing training, he leaves with his two best friends, Sayo and Ieyasu toward the capital, but is separated along the way. After arriving, he is rejected by the military for requesting to start as a Captain and is scammed out of his money by a woman named Leone. He's taken in by an upper class girl named Aria, but soon fights when her home is invaded by the assassination group known as Night Raid. He soon learns that the family had been taking in strangers from the country and torturing them, Sayo and Ieyasu included. He then kills Aria and is scouted and recruited by Night Raid. Learning the ways and truth of the capital inspires Tatsumi to fight for a new country and to prevent any more wrong doings by the Empire to its people, becoming a member of Night Raid prior to obtaining the Imperial Arm Incursio for his use. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Age: Teens (Possibly 16 or 17) *Height: 5'5 *Weight: ??? *Ex Night Raid Member *Currently a Tyrant *Married Mine and had children (Possibly twins) Powers and Abilities *Superhuman Physical Strength, Speed, Durability and Characteristics *Expert Swordsman *Expert Marial Artist *Limited Resistance to Empathic Manipulation and Willpower Manipulation (Could walk and even briefly fight Daidara while under Scream's effects, but evidently exhausted by its influence compared to Bulat and the Three Beasts) | Same with added Invisibility, can summon a full-body armor that enhances his physical prowess *Battle-Precognition, able to suppress his presence from the likes of Esdeath | Same with added Limited Reactive Evolution *Reactive Power Level (Gets stronger the more he fights) *Resistance to Cold, Electricity, and Poison *Limited Time-stop resistance (Was unaffected to Esdeath's Marahadma due to his resistance to cold temperatures) *Flight *Regeneration (Regenerated from being gutted by Esdeath in the stomach and having his organs crushed by her) *Limited aura suppression *Fire Breathing in Tyrant form *'Fourth Wall Breaking' (?) {1} {2} Forms * Base (Himself) * Incursio * Evolved Incursio * Winged Incursio * 3rd Form * 4th Form * Tyrant Demon Armor Incursio is an armor-type Imperial Arm created long ago by the first emperor of the Empire, normally assuming the form of a short sword when not in use. It was crafted from the living body of the Tyrant, a dragon of the north that can adapt its body against any threat to itself. As a result, known as the Demon Dragon Armor and changing its appearance with each user, Incuriso is near indestructible with the ability to adapt to almost any situation and evolve accordingly. It greatly enhances the users strength, speed, and agility, along with the halberd Neuntote that can easily cleave through giant Danger Beasts and a Trump card that renders them invisible. Incuriso was previously owned by Master Gensei and then Bulat, until he passed it to Tatsumi, whom he trained as an ideal successor to unleash the armor's full potential. That reasoning eventually came to pass when Tatsumi pushed the armor to its limits during his fight with Esdeath when was being rescued from his execution by Night Raid. As consequence of the accelerated evolution, Tatsumi gradually losing his humanity with every use, Incurisio started to bond onto the human's body and would eventually reconstitute itself as Tyrant once used few more time with Tatsumi consumed in the process. Feats * Base **Killed an First Class Earth Dragon with ease {1} **Survived a 1-on-1 duel with Akame **Killed Ogre **Survived and held his own against Zanku **Blitzed one of Master Gensei's men (Who can easily match Leone. Vol 1.5) {1} {2} {3} **Held his own against multiple Imperial Arm users prior to acquiring Incuriso **Won a martial arts tournament against a master of Imperial Fist {1} **Got multiple girls to have romantic feelings for him (lucky bastard) *Incursio forms **Killed Nyau with one punch **Survived attacks from Wave and escaped **Resist Dr Stylish's 1st trump card {1} **Helped Night Raid take down Dr Stylish **Defeats one of Kurome's undead puppets. **Ran on a cliff {1} (while carrying Mine to avoid Seryu's missiles) **Can resist Esdeath's Marahadma {1} **Avoided Budo's oncoming lightning and swifted behind him {1} **Landed a punch on Esdeath (she led her emotions got the best of her) **Defeated the Imperial Arm Primus Imperator, though not without consequence **Took down the Shikoutazer (A Teigu strong enough of attacking the Capital, which covers around this {1}) **Revived after his evil tyrant soul was killed by Akame's Murasame Weaknesses *Was very naive and arrogant (though he learns to overcomes this and becoming wiser and more serious throughout the manga) *Tends to fight without much strategy *Could put himself at risk for the safety of innocents **This led to his death in the Anime (Non-Canon) *Unlike Bulat, he is still inexperience and has not yet fully mastered his Teigu *Due to his little experiences, his aura can be sense if his opponents possess strong heighten-senses (Even using his invisibility if he makes a move) *Forcing The armor to evolve and using it afterwards will cause Incursio to consume him, making him the new vessel of Tyrant, the Danger Beast which is Incursio is made of (Unless it's evil soul is killed) *Somewhat cannot resist to Esdeath's Mahapadma when she activates Ice Storm Commander-In-Chief ''and was defeated by her ''{1} *Currently his body is trapped in his Tyrant form Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Akame ga Kill! Characters Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Armored Characters Category:Asian Combatants Category:Assassin Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with Another Form Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Fourth-Wall Breakers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Square Enix Character Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers